


Kill the Chorus

by Rokeby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first gig, Sungmin stops resisting Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a bit about this 'verse: Sungmin is 19, Kyuhyun is 17. They're attending an all-boys boarding school and are a part of a four-member band (Sungmin plays guitar, Kyuhyun is the vocalist). As this fic begins they're just done with their first gig, heading back to Kyuhyun's dorm room. Somewhere in this text there's a mention of Sungmin going to Japan, which he did the summer before the fall semester started.
> 
> Also crossposted to [LJ](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/4869.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/401595/kill-the-chorus-kyumin-pwp-smut-highschoolau).

“Could you please stop resisting me now, Sungmin hyung,” Kyuhyun's voice was as dark as his eyes, breath hot and sweet on Sungmin's face. The coldness of the wall felt even cooler against Sungmin's skin, which was growing hotter and hotter by the minute. Kyuhyun crowded even further into Sungmin's personal space, leaving him with nowhere to go.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Sungmin said boldly, shuddering as Kyuhyun's eyes grew darker, mistier. Kyuhyun's left hand slammed into the door behind him, inches away from Sungmin's face. Their foreheads were almost touching; Sungmin could feel the brush of Kyuhyun's bangs against his own bare forehead. His eyes took in the sight of Kyuhyun being so close to him, how long his eyelashes were, the freckle he had underneath his right eye, his slightly chapped lips, he looked so fuckable.

“Stop fooling around, hyung,” Kyuhyun growled lowly, and it seemed as if he grew in the darkness. He seemed taller, broader. Sungmin slid slight down the door, exaggerating their height difference further, secretly loving how Kyuhyun had grown taller than him over summer break. He carefully managed to hold his facial expression in something that resembled ignorance so that Kyuhyun wouldn't see how much this actually affected him. Well, it was only a matter of time before he saw anyway, if he continued to press himself closer against Sungmin's body. “Or else I'll-”

“Or else you'll what, Kyuhyun-ah?” Sungmin challenged, his stomach knotting from the pure thrill he felt by watching Kyuhyun's biceps tighten. Kyuhyun's jaw clenched as he exhaled rather loudly through his nose, his vacant hand running through his hair. It caught somewhat in the middle of it, his hair stiff from all the mousse and hairspray the girls had used on their hair before the homecoming ball. It still looked soft though.

Kyuhyun remained silent, chest heaving, Sungmin could almost hear the blood beating its way through Kyuhyun's veins, and a part of him really wanted to look down to check if he really had that influence on him, but something told Sungmin that if he did, that would be giving up the little control he had on Kyuhyun, which he didn't want. Not yet.

Sungmin tilted his head back, knowing that the mellow light from the night lamp on Kyuhyun's night stand would fall just right so Kyuhyun could see the sheen of sweat still coating the bare skin of his chest and upper arms, remnant from their concert. Sungmin's gray wife beater still had some small wet stains, making the shirt cling to his body like a second skin, showing off Sungmin's newly gained pectorals and abs. They were not as visible as Siwon's, but Sungmin knew they were there, and by the looks of it, Kyuhyun did too. 

“You should answer your hyung when he asks you something, Kyuhyun-ah,” Sungmin drawled lazily, pulling out the 'ah', making it sound dangerously close to a moan as it escaped Sungmin's mouth. The hairs on Sungmin's neck stood on edge as he heard Kyuhyun grind his teeth against each other, his eyes still fixed upon Sungmin's own.

The tension in the room was so thick it could probably be cut with a chainsaw. The humidity in the room didn't help either. Both of them were frozen solid, anticipating the other's move. Sungmin was waiting for Kyuhyun to snap. Kyuhyun's restraint was balancing on a knife's edge, Sungmin could tell. He was clenching and unclenching both of his hands, straining every muscle in his body.

“You look tense, perhaps I should make you relax some?” Sungmin murmured, voice sultry as his eyes ran up Kyuhyun's chest, drinking in how the black t-shirt was pressed tight to Kyuhyun's chest, damp with sweat from the stage, and with help from the hot room, it stayed that way. Something flickered in Kyuhyun's eyes before a low rumble came from Kyuhyun's throat. The sound alone made more blood rush down to Sungmin's hardened cock, which had started to press uncomfortably against the zipper of his black, skintight jeans.

“Hyung, you-”

“Kyuhyun-ah do you perhaps-” Sungmin didn't quite knew what was into him as he pushed himself slightly off the wall, hands pressed flat against it as he brought his lips to Kyuhyun's ears. If he finally had given up, or if it was the way Kyuhyun looked at him, or if it was because he wanted Kyuhyun to fuck him, Sungmin didn't know neither then and there. He licked his lips, tongue accidentally swiping over Kyuhyun's earlobe as well, bringing out the slightest of shivers running through Kyuhyun's body. Sungmin grinned. Quickly, unexpectedly, he boldly grabbed Kyuhyun's crotch, rubbing Kyuhyun's cock through the fabric as he spoke into Kyuhyun's ears, all low vowels and slurry words. “-want hyung to help you with that?”

Kyuhyun finally snapped like a rubber band that had been stretched way too far, both of his hands grabbed Sungmin's body, one hand on his waist, the other one on Sungmin's biceps as he slammed Sungmin back into the wall before bringing their lips soundly together. Sungmin winced into the kiss for the first seconds from the pain of their teeth clicking, but Kyuhyun quickly replaced his teeth with his lips, bringing some finesse back into the kiss.

Sungmin groaned against Kyuhyun's lips, opening his mouth for Kyuhyun's probing tongue that immediately curled around Sungmin's own, bringing it halfway out of Sungmin's mouth so he could suck on it. Kyuhyun slid one of his legs between Sungmin's, rolling their hips together in a desperate way of getting some friction. The hand on Sungmin's hips gripped painfully tight, making sure that Sungmin wasn't going to slide away from him. Kyuhyun's other hand that had been grabbing Sungmin's bicep was busy slipping under Sungmin's wife beater, sliding up Sungmin's slick abs before he reached his chest. The thumb and index finger rolled the nub, a nail occasionally rubbing over it to get it to harden further.

He was going completely limp and he knew it; Kyuhyun was everywhere, assaulting his senses, surrounding him, capturing him and pulling him under, making him succumb to Kyuhyun's ministrations. Suddenly, both of Kyuhyun's hands slid around his waist and down in the back pockets of Sungmin's pants, grabbing his fleshy ass cheeks, squeezing them as Kyuhyun started to roll his hips, making their cocks rub together through their pants. They broke the kiss to gasp for air; Sungmin felt lightheaded, both from the pleasure and the lack of oxygen in his blood.

“Fuck, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin panted against Kyuhyun's hair; Kyuhyun himself too busy nipping and forming bruises on Sungmin's shoulder to answer as his hips went on, rolling against Sungmin's, making their cocks rub against each other almost every time. Sungmin's hands that had been hanging limply by his side was brought up to fist into the material of the back of Kyuhyun's shirt, tugging at it as Sungmin started to roll his own hips in time with Kyuhyun's, desperate for all the friction he could get. Kyuhyun's lips released the patch of skin on Sungmin's collar bone he had been working on to go back to Sungmin's lips.

Kyuhyun had definitely become a better kisser, was one of the things that ran through Sungmin's mind as Kyuhyun sucked on his bottom lip briefly before slipping his tongue back into Sungmin's mouth. Last time they had kissed was on the day before Sungmin left for Japan, and while he hadn't been exactly bad, he hadn't been good either. Now, however, he was fucking fantastic, kissing Sungmin until he had no other choice but to slacken his jaw and just let Kyuhyun control the kiss because he went dizzy. His hands were like his lifeline, clinging onto Kyuhyun as he pressed their clothed chests together, little mewls escaping Sungmin's mouth from the pure pleasure that came from the way Kyuhyun fondled his ass and pressed their hips together.

“If you want me to stop, hyung, you have to say it now,” Kyuhyun said against Sungmin's lips, breath far more controlled than Sungmin's, who heaved for air like he had run a marathon. Kyuhyun's hips stilled their movements, his hands did the same. Sungmin let out a strangled noise from the back of his mouth, not wanting the good friction to end. His head was pounding with lust and he needed Kyuhyun to help him come. There was no chance in hell that he could just leave Kyuhyun and go back to his own room and jerk off when he obviously had something much better only half an inch away. Experimentally, Sungmin rolled his hips against Kyuhyun's, leaning his torso forward to rejoin their lips. Kyuhyun quickly stilled Sungmin's hips and distanced them some, increasing the air between their bodies. Sungmin shuddered, had it always been this cold?

“Kyuhyun-ah,” Sungmin complained, lips shaping into a little pout, knowing from earlier experiences that Kyuhyun couldn't resist his pout. To Sungmin's great surprise, however, Kyuhyun's face remained the same. He didn't even blink. Kyuhyun's hands slid out of Sungmin's back pockets and came to rest on his hips, thumbs slipping under the fabric of his wife beater to stroke at Sungmin's hipbones. Fondness settled into Kyuhyun's dark eyes, and his words were soft as he spoke up.

“I mean it. If you let me continue, I'm not sure I will be able to stop, Sungmin hyung,” Kyuhyun said somewhat seriously, cheeks and the tips of his ears still tinted pink from their previous activities.

Kyuhyun was beautiful, Sungmin thought as his eyes washed over Kyuhyun's face. With full, swollen lips, eyes rimmed with eyeliner, dark stands of hair falling into his pale face, he looked like a masterpiece painted by some Italian painter a good three hundred years ago. Sungmin ran his hands down Kyuhyun's arms, stopping on Kyuhyun's hands on his own hips, pulling them off of his hips, entwining them with his. Sungmin tried to gather himself and put as much honesty he could into his facial features, even though he knew that his face too looked something similar to Kyuhyun's. Sungmin shortened the distance between them yet again, resting their foreheads together, looking straight into Kyuhyun's alluring dark eyes as he spoke as sincerely as he could when his blood screamed for release.

“If I wanted you to stop, I wouldn't have come with you here in the first place,” Sungmin spoke softly, eyes as genuine as he got them as he tried to reassure Kyuhyun that anything he wanted to do, Sungmin was down for it.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, Kyu I-”

That was all Kyuhyun needed Sungmin to say before he kissed him again. The kiss was sweet, the flavor of strawberry filled Sungmin's senses. There was no tongue involved, only sweet presses of lips, so unlike how they had kissed earlier. Warmth filled Sungmin's body from head to toe, spreading out into his fingertips. He felt the tip of his ears warm up, probably growing as pink as Kyuhyun's. Sungmin shivered as the rough pad of Kyuhyun's thumb stroked fondly over the back of his hand, drawing little patterns of insignificance.

Kyuhyun entangled their fingers and brought his hands back to Sungmin's legs, rubbing his thighs, pressing his thumbs down on his inner thighs, so close to where Sungmin would like to have them. Sungmin slid his left hand around Kyuhyun's neck, fingers running through the soft hair that grew on the back of Kyuhyun's head, while his right cupped Kyuhyun's clothed cock unceremoniously to get this to go further than just kissing.

“Fuck, hyung,” Kyuhyun groaned into Sungmin's mouth, rolling his hips against Sungmin's hand to get any and every friction he could get. Kyuhyun's own hands grabbed Sungmin's thighs and lifted him up, pressing his back against the door to gain some leverage. Sungmin held onto Kyuhyun's shoulder with both of his hands, knuckles turning white from gripping so hard. Sungmin hooked his ankles to help Kyuhyun balance better, but he almost lost his grip on Kyuhyun when the latter snapped his hips against Sungmin's again, drawing a heavy moan from the depths of Sungmin's throat.

“Come on,” Sungmin urged, rutting his own body against Kyuhyun's, lips working their way down Kyuhyun's chin and neck until they found a desirable place and started to suck gently on the spot. He occasionally ran his tongue over the reddening spot, soothing the sting and trying to lick away the marks of teeth.

Kyuhyun stepped away from the door, tightening his grip on Sungmin's thighs as he navigated them over to his small twin-sized bed in the left corner of the room. Kyuhyun released Sungmin first, the older falling onto his back with an 'omph' as Kyuhyun kicked off his shoes first before pulling off Sungmin's as well, getting off of the bed to place them somewhere else.

Sungmin watched how tight the wet material of Kyuhyun's t-shirt was over his skin, his cock throbbing at the sight, and he couldn't not let his hand slide to the crotch of his pants, palm pressing against his hard cock, sighing in pleasure as he continued, rubbing his cock through his pants, wanting Kyuhyun to be the one to take them off. Sungmin closed his eyes as he quickened the pace of his hand, lips parting, his release pooling low in his stomach and it got closer, closer.

“Stop,” the deep voice was followed by shuffles of bare feet and suddenly he was pressed down into the comforter by Kyuhyun's warm body. Kyuhyun's larger hands pulled Sungmin's hands away from his crotch, pressing them down in the mattress beside his hips. “Leave them there,”

Sungmin really wanted to test Kyuhyun's limits, but by the tone of his voice, Kyuhyun wasn't in the mood for a practical joke. Kyuhyun's hands released Sungmin's wrists carefully, gaze locking with Sungmin's. He stared challengingly at him, but Sungmin didn't move his hands at all. A soft smirk played on Kyuhyun's lips as he sat up, pulling Sungmin's legs on either side of his hips, sitting between them. He hooked his fingers in the hem of Sungmin's wife beater, looking questioningly at Sungmin, pulling it swiftly over Sungmin's head when Sungmin nodded briefly.

“Hyung, fuck,” Kyuhyun murmured as the skin of Sungmin's torso came into sight. Sungmin wasn't really of the self conscious type, but under Kyuhyun's deep stare, he felt overly exposed and nervous. His skin broke out in goosebumps, as Kyuhyun licked his lips before he placed his lips on Sungmin's. Kyuhyun's hands roamed over Sungmin's bare skin, feeling and stroking every part of skin they got access to. Sungmin inhaled sharply through his nose when Kyuhyun's broad hands cupped his ribcage, thumbs flicking experimentally over his nipples. Sungmin ached into Kyuhyun's touch.

“Kyu!” Sungmin broke the kiss, panting against Sungmin's cheek as Kyuhyun continued the treatment of his nipples. Kyuhyun pecked his lips once before moving his mouth down, licking down Sungmin's cheek and neck until he reached Sungmin's left nipple. His hand quickly made room for his tongue, and fuck, Sungmin was close. Kyuhyun flattened his tongue over Sungmin's nipple, coating it with wetness before he curled his tongue around the bud, licking roughly at it. “Come on, get moving,”

Sungmin felt, rather than heard, Kyuhyun's low chuckle as he gave Sungmin's nipple a last lick before he ventured down. Kyuhyun's hands got there first however, deft fingers making quick work of the button and zipper of the pants, yanking them down Sungmin's hips, leaving them around his knees for the time being.

“No boxers?” Kyuhyun asked, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as he was met with Sungmin's hard cock, curling up against his stomach, smearing wetness under Sungmin's bellybutton.

“How on Earth was I supposed to get boxers under those tight pants?”

Sungmin's eyes rolled back into his head as the tip of his cock got engulfed by the hot, wet warmth of Kyuhyun's mouth, his tongue swirling around the head, tonguing up the salty wetness in his slit. One of Kyuhyun's hands grabbed the base of Sungmin's cock, holding it up as he started to suck enthusiastically on Sungmin's cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hardly whenever the head of his cock was the only part that remained in Kyuhyun's mouth. His warm, dry palm worked on the base of his cock, grip tight as he worked his wrist in a quick pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin moaned, eyes closed, his head tilted backwards as Kyuhyun let his tongue run along the ridge of the head of the cock, just above the foreskin. Sungmin felt saliva trickling down the shaft of his cock, out of Kyuhyun's hard working mouth, over his hand and down over his balls.

Kyuhyun wasn't experienced at doing this, Sungmin could tell by the little coughing and choking sounds he made sometimes when Sungmin's cock got too far down his throat, and his technique was a bit rusty but fuck he made up for it with all the enthusiasm he was putting into the blow job. Sungmin tangled his fingers in Kyuhyun's dark brown locks, pulling his head up from his cock.

Sungmin groaned at the sight of Kyuhyun's swollen, red lips, completely wet with saliva coating and running down from his lips, over his cheek. He blinked confusedly at Sungmin, pupils dilated, eyes cloudy with unshed tears. Sungmin scrambled up in Kyuhyun's lap, licking the saliva off Kyuhyun's chin before pulling Kyuhyun into a smothering kiss. It was an understatement to say that Kyuhyun's hands were everywhere. It seemed like he couldn't not touch Sungmin, hands rubbing his thighs, cupping his cheeks, thumbs running over his collar bones, and down his stomach.

Sungmin grinned in triumph against Kyuhyun's lips when his hands finally had gotten up Kyuhyun's belt and got access to the buttons of Kyuhyun's pants. Blindly, he unbuttoned every single button, as Kyuhyun wouldn't release his lips, Sungmin was glad he managed it that easily. However, Sungmin couldn't get them further down than a little bit down his ass, since Kyuhyun was sitting and thus effectively blocking any movement.

“Lift your goddamn ass so I can pull off your stupid pants,” Sungmin growled against Kyuhyun's lips, ignoring the chuckle that rolled out of Kyuhyun's mouth.

“You didn't seem to mind them earlier today, hyung,” Kyuhyun drawled, eyes glittering as he pulled slightly away from Sungmin's lips. Sungmin grumbled an incoherent answer when Kyuhyun shoved him off his lap, making Sungmin flop back onto the mattress. When Sungmin glared up at Kyuhyun, he simply grinned.

Kyuhyun slipped off the bed briefly to pull his pants completely off and unlike Sungmin, Kyuhyun actually wore boxers, a pair of bright blue tight ones, and as Kyuhyun turned his front back to, Sungmin could clearly see the wet spot where Kyuhyun's cock was leaking into the fabric. Sungmin swallowed loudly and licked his lips, his tongue ran over his puffy lips in an exaggerating motion, just so Kyuhyun could see how much he liked the sight in front of him. Sungmin scrambled to the edge of the mattress, hands slapping away Kyuhyun's as they were going to pull down the boxers and Sungmin didn't want that. Not yet.

“Sungmin, what are you-” Sungmin silenced Kyuhyun by pressing his mouth over the wet fabric. It tasted of mild salt and sweat, not a particularly pleasing taste, but Sungmin didn't mind at all. He stuck his tongue out, pressing it flat against the fabric covering Kyuhyun's cock, noticing how quickly it affected Kyuhyun, who let out an uneven stream of soft words. Sungmin couldn't figure what he was saying but figured that he didn't mind. Sungmin opened his mouth and enveloped as much as Kyuhyun's clothed cock as he could, the fabric felt rough and heavy against his tongue, pushing and pulling at his gag reflex, almost making him gag, but not quite. His mouth produced more saliva to make up for the dryness which seeped right into Kyuhyun's boxers, mixing with the precome. Kyuhyun tangled a hand into Sungmin's hair, pulling him off.

“I just-” Kyuhyun mumbled and hooked his thumbs into his underwear, pulling them down his legs, kicking them off. Kyuhyun continued to talk, but Sungmin didn't get what he was trying to say because less than an inch away from is face was Kyuhyun's cock. It was slightly shorter than his own, but thicker and redder around the head. The tip of the cock was shiny from precome and Sungmin's spit that had seeped through the fabric of Kyuhyun's boxers.

Sungmin wasted no time, licking a wet stripe from the base up to the head before he swirled his tongue around the head, sliding the cock wetly into his mouth. Kyuhyun's cock felt wonderfully heavy on Sungmin's tongue, precome dripping like a river into Sungmin's mouth, and Sungmin wondered for how long he had been hard. Sungmin gripped the base with his thumb and index finger, pushing the cock down towards the balls, index finger pressing against the vein. Above him, Kyuhyun hissed out a curse as he let his hand tangle into Sungmin's hair again, pulling slightly at it, but nothing that Sungmin couldn't handle. Hollowing his cheeks, Sungmin worked up a pace, pressing his tongue flat against the slit, gathering the precome onto his tongue. The hand that wasn't holding Kyuhyun's cock ran up Kyuhyun's inner thighs, stroking the soft skin for a brief second before cupping Kyuhyun's balls, rolling them slowly in his palm, tugging carefully at them.

He watched Kyuhyun's hips twitch slightly, as if Kyuhyun was physically holding himself back, refraining from fucking Sungmin's mouth with his cock. Kyuhyun's eyes were fixed onto Sungmin's face, teeth biting his bottom lip red. Sungmin winked at Kyuhyun and slackened his jaw, releasing Kyuhyun's balls. He pulled off until his lips were pressed against the swollen head of Kyuhyun's cock, rubbing stains of precome onto them.

“Fuck my mouth,”

Kyuhyun didn't have to be told twice, tilting Sungmin's head back with one hand, the other hand remaining tight in Sungmin's hair. Sungmin choked, slightly unprepared and off beat as Kyuhyun slid his cock in until it bumped against the back of his throat. Sungmin's throat clenched around the cock, gag reflex in full effect, Sungmin's eyes watering slightly from the discomfort. It had been a little while since he had done this, thus the choking. Sungmin exhaled sharply through his nose, fighting the gag reflex, relaxing his throat as Kyuhyun slid out, only to thrust sharply back in.

“Shit, hyung,”

Despite the uncomfortable feeling of having Kyuhyun's cock push and pull on his gag reflex, Sungmin was enjoying this to bits, mainly because how Kyuhyun was reacting to this. Sungmin had no idea how sexually experienced Kyuhyun was in this area but assuming from the blow job he had given Sungmin earlier; he had been doing it before. Not that it worried Sungmin, of course, since he wasn't a virgin either. Still, it looked like Kyuhyun enjoyed having his cock sucked, because which male didn't, but he genuinely enjoyed it. His body was shiny, covered with a thin layer with sweat, drops trailing down his temple and down his upper torso. Kyuhyun's head was tilted back, mouth open as curses and praises alike escaped his mouth. The veins of his lower abdomen was bulging, thick under his skin, the skin of his chest and cheeks flushed scarlet. So fuckable.

Sungmin could tell Kyuhyun was close by the way he was gripping Sungmin's hair tightly, chest rising and sinking rapidly, precome trickling out of his cock steadier, the head of Kyuhyun's cock swelled. While he really wanted to see Kyuhyun come undone, he really wanted to get fucked in the closest future, so Sungmin pulled off Kyuhyun's cock with a smack of lips, kissing the top of the red head one last time, before pulling Kyuhyun into the bed by his hips.

“Sungmin, you just-” Kyuhyun panted, out of breath as Sungmin pressed kisses to Kyuhyun's chest and neck as he settled fully down on the bed, dragging Kyuhyun on top of him as he did. Sungmin made a affirmative noise in his throat to sign to Kyuhyun that he paid attention as he sucked a bruise into Kyuhyun's neck, alternately nipping and licking as he formed the bruise with his mouth.

“Fuck, you just-” Kyuhyun repeated and fisted Sungmin's hair abruptly, pulling him away from his mouth, forcing their lips together. The kiss was warm and wet, but yet unhurried, almost calm, unlike the pace of rest of their bodies. Kyuhyun's found Sungmin's cock and pressed it against his own, holding his hands tightly around the heads, jerking them off together. Sungmin's own hands tightened around Kyuhyun's biceps, holding on tightly, groaning into the kiss as Kyuhyun brought them both closer to orgasm. Kyuhyun's palms were slicked up with the precome leaking from their cocks, making them slide deliciously over the swollen, throbbing heads.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun panted against Sungmin's cheek, pulled slightly away from Sungmin's lips to let them both breath. His breath spread moistly over Sungmin's cheek, having Sungmin shuddering underneath him.

“Yeah?”

“Let me fuck you,”

It felt like Sungmin's entire body throbbed once before he froze completely, Kyuhyun's voice ringing in his ears, echoing through his brain and body. Fuck yes. He hadn't expected anything beside heavily making out and perhaps some petting of private parts when Kyuhyun had crowded into his personal space on their way back to the dorms after the concert, so this was moving far beyond his furthest expectations.

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun muttered, lips hot against Sungmin's neck (when had his mouth ended up there?), thumb rubbing consistently around Sungmin's slit, having Sungmin groan out loud, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Please, fuck me,” Sungmin moaned, having Kyuhyun mirror his action immediately after, the moan penetrating the thin skin of Sungmin's neck, making his whole body fucking vibrate.

Sungmin knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be a little more worried and thoughtful, after all, Kyuhyun was only 17 years old, this might be his first fuck ever – Sungmin doubted it though, seeing how he practically devoured his cock earlier and how he now was slipping his fingers, wet with precome, over the seam of Sungmin's balls continuing down Sungmin's perineum. He knew the basics of this, quite well too in fact, so he stopped worrying. At least he wasn't molesting a minor.

“Hyung could you give me the lube? It's in the upper drawer on my nightstand,” Kyuhyun asked Sungmin as he slid down Sungmin's body, ignoring Sungmin's cock in favor of nipping on his inner thigh.

That was a little cliché though, Sungmin thought, but it was really bold of him, having his lube located on such an original space. On the other hand, Kyuhyun roomed alone because of the bullying, so there wasn't really anyone who could find it. Sungmin hoisted himself up on the tips of his elbows, stretching over to reach Kyuhyun's nightstand, pulling the drawer open. To keep himself from gaping, Sungmin bit his lower lip when he discovered at least four different bottles of lube, next to a heap of colorful condoms and the bible. Really neat.

“Kyuhyun-ah, you have like four different bottles of lube, which one-” the rest of Sungmin's sentence was silenced by a moan, caused by Kyuhyun's wet tongue running slowly over Sungmin's perineum. Kyuhyun looked up at Sungmin from between his legs, a smirk playing on his lips.

“The blue one,” Kyuhyun replied, face disappearing between Sungmin's legs again, mouth on Sungmin's balls. A tiny mewl escaped Sungmin's mouth as he grabbed the blue bottle with trembling hands, bringing a green wrapped condom with him as he shut the drawer with the top of the bottle. He dropped the items on the side of his hips, hands immediately scrambling to Kyuhyun's hair, tugging at the messy, brown locks as Kyuhyun nipped carefully on the soft skin just under Sungmin's balls, worrying the skin lightly before swirling his tongue over the spot afterwards.

“Get on with it will you, before I come in your hair,” Sungmin growled, breathing heavily through his nose, thoughts everywhere (his mother naked, Heechul getting it on) but on Kyuhyun who sat up, dragging Sungmin's hands out of his hair. Sungmin glared at Kyuhyun who bit his lower lip from keeping his face from splitting into a grin, mentally cursing him, waiting for Kyuhyun to come with some silly, porny line.

It never came. Kyuhyun grabbed the lube instead, pouring a generous amount into his palm, releasing the bottle back onto the bed. With his lube free hand, Kyuhyun pulled up Sungmin's legs, telling him gruffly to keep them up with his arms -Sungmin did so without any preamble.

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun moaned lowly, voice sounding like velvet in Sungmin's ears. On Kyuhyun's face was a look of pure awe, and Sungmin thought he looked very much like a little boy eyeing a precious toy he had wanted for a long time. Sungmin inhaled audibly as a wet finger rubbed slowly around his entrance, tracing the pucker. The finger started to prod against his hole, finger tapping increasingly as Kyuhyun tried to push it through. Sungmin gasped when the tip of it managed to breach through; Kyuhyun released a tiny noise of his own.

A few minutes later, Kyuhyun had managed to get two, long fingers into Sungmin's ass, bending them at the second joint, stretching Sungmin's insides. Despite their rough actions earlier, Kyuhyun was treating Sungmin's ass with utter precaution, every movement careful and judged, despite the arousal Sungmin knew was running through Kyuhyun's body. Kyuhyun had this expression on his face that Sungmin couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but the closest word Sungmin could associate it with was fondness. His features was soft, eyes wide, shinier than earlier, as he watched his fingers work Sungmin open, concentration evident on his face. It seemed like he was afraid of hurting Sungmin, treating him like a doll of porcelain. The hand that wasn't widening Sungmin's hole, was rubbing soothing patterns into the soft skin of Sungmin's inner thigh. Sungmin winced, breathing sharply as Kyuhyun pushed another finger into Sungmin. The fingers inside him immediately froze and Kyuhyun looked up at Sungmin, worry latent in his brown eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes. It's just-ah- been a while,” Sungmin whimpered, forcing his eyes shut as he tried to even his breath, pain licking from his rectum, up his thighs, ending up at the small of his back. Kyuhyun, on the other hand didn't continue, only continuing to stare worriedly at Sungmin. “Kyuhyun-ah it's okay,”

Kyuhyun, however, didn't agree completely. While his fingers remained in Sungmin's ass, he leaned down to cover Sungmin's body with his own, joining their lips in a kiss as sweet as the flavor of strawberry still residing on Kyuhyun's tongue. Warmth spread over Sungmin's entire body, Kyuhyun warming him up with his soft, slightly wet kiss, as careful as Kyuhyun's fingers, now starting to slowly start a rhythm inside Sungmin's ass. Kyuhyun's other hand slid down Sungmin's stomach, having him inhaling slightly (“It tickles,”) before he grabbed Sungmin's slightly softened cock. He immediately settled for a rather quick pace, matching it with the movement of his other hand, thrusting in and out of Sungmin's ass.

They kissed lazily, tongues caressing, exploring each others mouths – Sungmin's ass had loosened quite a bit, taking four of Kyuhyun's fingers inside him now, lube trickling wetly out of him. Sungmin's orgasm was yet again pooling in the bottom of his stomach, just mere seconds away.

“Kyu, it's okay now, please,” Sungmin all but begged into Kyuhyun's mouth, hands releasing his own knees to push at Kyuhyun's chest. Kyuhyun was reluctant to let go – it took several minutes of Sungmin shoving at his shoulders and tugging on his wrists, telling him repeatedly softly to continue. With a last kiss to Sungmin's lips, Kyuhyun pulled away, settling back between Sungmin's legs.

“Hands and knees, hyung,”

Sungmin scrambled up, rearranging his position as Kyuhyun wanted him to, biting his lip in anticipation as the ruffles of sheets and the sound of the condom wrapped getting teared open behind him. Sungmin mumbled for Kyuhyun to continue, but received no answer but Kyuhyun's slick hands on his hips – probably from the lube, as well as the warmth of Kyuhyun's thighs pressing against his colder ones. Sungmin all but choked as he felt the head of Kyuhyun's cock push against his slick entrance, slowly inching past the muscle, a soft gasp escaping Kyuhyun's mouth as well.

When Kyuhyun finally was fully inside Sungmin, he released a breath he didn't knew he had been holding. Sungmin felt so full, filled up to the brim with Kyuhyun's cock. He closed his eyes, bending his spine, resting his upper torso on the mattress, pressing his face into the pillow, ass sticking up in the air. He sighed in pure satisfaction as Kyuhyun pulled out, only to slide back in, hips snapping against Sungmin's ass in a pace that was a bit to fast, a bit to hard for Sungmin so early but he didn't say it. Instead he stretched his arms out, grabbing the edge of the mattress.

“Fuck, hyung, you should see yourself,” Kyuhyun murmured, not stilling his hips at all, despite the small whines of discomfort escaping Sungmin's moan. Sungmin was so turned on he could probably come in two minutes flat whether Kyuhyun touched his cock or not. His attempted dirty talk was not helping at all. “All tight and pink around my cock, fuck,”

Sungmin had never heard Kyuhyun curse at all, so the amount of cursing Kyuhyun had done during the past 30 minutes was somewhat overwhelming, and so fucking hot. Sungmin opened his mouth to tell him so, but all that came out was a bone breaking moan as Kyuhyun finally had located his prostate. Sungmin's hands sunk deeply into the mattress, teeth biting into Kyuhyun's pillow as he emptied the air in his lungs into it. Kyuhyun's hand slid under Sungmin's stomach, grabbing Sungmin's weeping cock with his hands, speeding up the pace of his hips to match the pace of his hands.

“Kyuhyun-ah, not so fast, please,” Sungmin tried, speaking out slurred vowels into Kyuhyun's pillow. If Kyuhyun heard him, he ignored it, because he picked up the pace, flicking his wrists just so, thumb rubbing against the spot just underneath the glans of Sungmin's cock.. He didn't know if he should thrust into Kyuhyun's fist, or push back against Kyuhyun's cock, so he did a little bit of both, trying to work his hips in time with Kyuhyun's movements.

“Sungmin hyung,” Kyuhyun moaned, thumb rubbing against the seam where Sungmin and Kyuhyun currently were connected and it was such an intimate yet filthy act to Sungmin, having him keening, snapping his hips against Kyuhyun's fist as Kyuhyun had resulted to simulating only the head of Sungmin's cock.

“Slow down, Kyu, please,” Sungmin begged, voice small in his own ears but Kyuhyun wanted none of it. He plastered himself over Sungmin's back, sweaty slick against Sungmin's dryer skin, hips snapping violently against Sungmin's ass, fist tightening around the head of Sungmin's cock. Sungmin bit his lips, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will his orgasm back down; he didn't want this to end so soon, getting embarrassed over himself and his low stamina. Kyuhyun's lips was on the shell of his ear, breath moist, warm – the hairs on Sungmin's neck standing on edge as he spoke with his wonderful voice, like liquid caramel against Sungmin's skin.

“Come for me, hyung”

So Sungmin did, Kyuhyun's name spilling out of his mouth like an obscenity, scream echoing through the walls in the room as Sungmin came, hips buckling, into Kyuhyun's fist, so wet and tight around the head of Sungmin's cock. His head rung from his scream, white noise still beeping in his ears. Sungmin felt exhausted, wanting nothing more than to collapse fully into the mattress, but was held up by Kyuhyun's arms as Kyuhyun slammed restlessly into him for four more thrusts before he came as well, mouth pressed against Sungmin's shoulder as he moaned Sungmin's name. Sungmin could almost feel him spill into the condom, hot enough for Sungmin to almost come again, if it hadn't been for the fact that he just had come.

Kyuhyun let go of Sungmin's hips and both of them flopped down on the bed, Kyuhyun on top of Sungmin; knocking the air briefly out of Sungmin's lungs despite the fact that Kyuhyun wasn't all that heavy. Sungmin pressed his face into Kyuhyun's pillow, a wet spot on it by his cheek, assumingly his own drool. His eyes closed as Kyuhyun pulled his cock out of Sungmin's ass. Sungmin winced slightly at the empty feeling inside him, his ass felt weirdly stretched without Kyuhyun's cock in it.

“Hey, come cuddle me,” Sungmin complained as he watched Kyuhyun's bare ass slide out of bed, prancing over to where the en suite bathroom was. Sungmin pouted as Kyuhyun disappeared behind the corner.

“Gotta clean up first, hyung,” Kyuhyun sighed softly, coming back with a warm cloth, wiping off the small remains of Sungmin's come, as well as the lube on his thighs and ass. Kyuhyun threw the cloth into his hamper before he walked back to the bed, nudging Sungmin until he lifted his ass up from the sheets, allowing Kyuhyun to pull out the comforter. Sungmin pressed his back against the wall, giving Kyuhyun space as he slid into the bed, pulling the comforter over them both. Sungmin rested his head on Kyuhyun's upper arm, using it as a pillow, as he entangled his legs with Kyuhyun's, pushing Kyuhyun's sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

“Hi,” Sungmin whispered softly, yawning as he placed his arm on Kyuhyun's chest, pulling himself closer. Kyuhyun kissed the inside of Sungmin's wrist as a reply, running his hand through Sungmin's moist hair, before leaning down to kiss him.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time,” Kyuhyun whispered fondly, laying his head down on the pillow, mirroring Sungmin's yawn as he brought Sungmin's body even closer to his, moving Sungmin's head to rest on his chest.

“What? Fuck me or kiss me?” Sungmin asked playfully despite his droopy eyes, settling comfortably against Kyuhyun's smooth, yet somewhat scrawny, chest. Kyuhyun chuckled.

“Both,” Kyuhyun pressed a kiss against Sungmin's forehead, smiling a warm, lazy smile at Sungmin. “Good night, hyung,”

“Good night Kyu,”


End file.
